Kite Amphithere
The Kite Amphithere is a rare legend in Glowaithe, lurking in the back of a hidden cavern. For the majority of the game, it is thought to be merely a children's legend, but it can be discovered by the hero that it does actually exist, even though the fairytales aren't all exactly true. The encounter with the Kite Amphithere is an optional aspect of the post-game. Children's Fairytale The Kite Amphithere, in children's legends, is described as a carrier of wishes. It it said that the ribbons on its tail each represent a wish that it is taking to a place with wish-granting ability, so that it may become reality. The story was something told to many children in Glowaithe to keep their hopes high that one day, the Amphithere may make it to the place where wishes are granted, and that the children may get what they wish for. When You Meet the Amphithere Depending on the karma you earned throughout the game, what happens when you meet the Amphithere varies. 'Mostly Positive Karma' The Amphithere will commend you for your good acts, and thank you for saving and helping out others throughout your quest. If you have a currently growing creature with you, the Amphithere will raise it to its Adult Stage for you. If you have more than one, you will be prompted to select which one you want grown, or you can cancel out of the menu and have none matured at all. Obviously, if you didn't bring any with you, this part will be skipped. The Amphithere will, lastly, thank you for visiting it, mentioning how few visitors it gets. It wishes you the best, and you are peacefully warped back to the entrance of Brimming Caverns. 'Mostly Negative Karma' The Amphithere will fiercely acknowledge your presence with an earsplitting screech. It will demand to know why the likes of you have entered its domain. The anti-hero remains silent, and thus the amphithere takes this activity as a sign of silent aggression. The battle begins. The Kite Amphithere is incredibly strong, despite its peaceful appearance. Its moves are also widespread, and can effect multiple enemies at once. It also has a single move that can put the anti-hero him/herself to sleep for 2-3 turns. If you defeat the Amphithere, it disappears in a puff of red smoke, murmuring quietly about all of the wishes it had yet to fulfill for others, and about how much Hadeley must regret bringing you into Glowaithe. You are warped out of the Caverns. If you lose against the Amphithere, it will rant about how much it despises the humans from the real world, and that, if you return to it one day as a better person, it may forgive you. (This is impossible, of course, unless karma is unlocked again after story mode.) It warps you out of the dungeon, and the dungeon is sealed for a certain amount of in-game days. 'Completely Neutral Karma' If your karma is completely neutral (meaning from 0-1), the Amphithere will recognize you, and provide a short lecture on what it does to make Glowaithan's lives better. It will congratulate you for making it through the puzzling caverns, and award you a mysterious item called a Dream Ribbon. You can sell it to Cydee for 50,000 Waits, or give it to Chimara for a rare, one-of-a-kind weapon, the type depending on what job you chose (all of which can also be sold for 50,000 Waits). Brimming Caverns-- Exclusive Post-Game Dungeon Brimming Caverns is a long, puzzling underground dungeon that is accessible via the outer edges of Enfys after you have completed the main story. In the far end of the caverns, the Kite Amphithere can be found. This room is extremely large and dome-shaped, obviously to allow the dragon to roam freely.